


Birthday Gifts

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: “Suga-chan, is there a reason you're naked on my bed?"
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 11





	Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/148928868429/6-oisuga-maybe), originally a request!

“Suga-chan, is there a reason you're naked on my bed? Not that I'm complaining but I'm still curious.”

Koushi grinned from his place and held out his arms. Tooru raised an eyebrow and a small grin took place in the corner of his lips.

“I forgot your birthday gift!” Koushi said, still grinning. Tooru snorted and shook his head, guessing his boyfriend's next sentence. “So I decided that the best last minute gift I could ever get you was some nice birthday sex! How about it, hmm?” He shook his leg in the air and this time Tooru let a full chuckle escape him. But he bit his lower lip soon after.

“I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling it tonight, Kou-chan.”

Koushi sat up and nodded, understanding. “Well, naked cuddles are pretty nice too! We can keep each other warm that way,” he smiled.

“Kou-chan, it's over 30°C outside.”

“Details, details. Come here and I'll give you the best hug ever and we can watch the next movie on our list!”

Tooru laughed and walked closer to the bed. He leaned down and kissed Koushi before picking up his laptop and the charger and sat down next to his – still very naked – boyfriend. Honestly, the best birthday gift was just Koushi and his love.


End file.
